Unexpected Turnout
by Skitty13
Summary: Some things in life can't be anticipated. Although Dawn's relationship with Paul was one of those things, she wouldn't have it any other way. During lunch time, some surprising news comes from Jack, and Dawn learns about another side to Paul she hadn't known about. The way things turned out... she couldn't be more happy for him. Ikarishipping. *Inspiration Spinoff Story*


Unexpected Turnout

I couldn't help it! DX

Okay, so I've been revising and adding and editing the last chapter of Inspiration when I should be cramming for some important tests. Don't chide me, I need to relax, so writing is my go to thing. Anyways, I can't let go of the story quite yet.

So as the story idles in the final revision stage until June 12th (publication date, mark your calendars! :D), here's a little more ikarishipping to keep you guys in anticipation~!

This story is set around chapter 26 of Inspiration, so while May and Drew are still happy together and Vi is still recovering from her cold. May has not witnessed the incident yet, just so we're clear. Okay? :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

Dawn's POV

"Do any of you want to join the basketball team?"

Looking up from the math textbook in front of me, I saw Jack arriving at the lunch table with Vi right beside him. The white haired boy looked stressed, if not anything else. Vi had a similar concerned expression, but offered us all a small smile when they sat down.

It was currently lunchtime and everyone was sitting around at the usual table. It felt just like every other day. Misty and Ash were sitting together right across from me, sharing their food with each other. May and Drew were engaged in a heated discussion about dance techniques, May claiming that Drew needed to loosen up from what I heard. Then there was me and Paul, who was kindly helping me with my math work so I would be ready for the test tomorrow.

"I thought tryouts were over," Misty said, taking a bite from her apple.

"They are," Jack agreed.

"You guys just won the city semifinals not too long ago," Drew pointed out, looking mildly confused. "Why the sudden recruitment?"

"One the guys got hurt," Jack explained. "Apparently he slipped on ice and twisted his ankle. Luckily, he isn't hurt, but the team wants to have an extra player around just in case, especially with the injuries going around. Benja along with the rest of the team is asking around as well. Finding someone so last minute is a struggle though."

"Sounds like the team is curse," Ash joked.

Misty lightly bumped his shoulder. "Don't say that!"

"Sorry!"

Jack grimaced at the thought. "I hope not. We're really confident we'll win finals. So, anyone interested at least?"

"It's the boys basketball team," May exclaimed. "I default can't join."

"Ditto here," I chimed in. "Besides, I'm cheerleading."

"That rules me out too," Misty added.

"I can't play in general," Vi said, moving slightly to lean against Jack. "Phoenix can, but he doesn't attend Birch High, so he can't either."

Ash threw up his hands in defence. "I have a group project with Melody worth a lot of my grade, I don't have the time to attend all the practices. Besides, I'm more of a soccer player than a basketball player, Jack."

"I'd draw too much unwanted attention, plus I have to deal with the upcoming dance competition," Drew said apologetically. "I wish I could've helped."

Seeing how almost everyone was unable to or busy, I noticed that only left one person.

"I'll consider."

My eyes widened in surprise when the voice came from beside me. "Paul?"

"What?" His dark onyx eyes peered at me questioningly, almost challengingly.

"I didn't think you consider," I murmured to him. Under the table, I reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. "That's so sweet of you."

The slightest pink hue dust his face for a few seconds before it vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Really?" Jack asked, his attention drawn to Paul. "You'll seriously consider it?"

Paul gave a small nod.

"Great!" Jack exclaimed. A look of relief immediately flooded his face. "I'll be sure to let the others know. The tryout should be sometime tomorrow, I'll tell you in on the details later."

"Good luck, Paul," Vi encouraged.

I watched Paul with a grin on my face. He was always so dedicated to helping Drew or his studies, the idea of him being a basketball player was beyond surprising. I was actually looking forward to seeing how everything turns out.

"Can you even play basketball?" I asked teasingly.

Paul gave me an unamused look. "I'm better than you trying to do math."

I feigned pain, putting my hand over my heart. "Ouch. That hurt."

"Quit stalling," Paul murmured. "Otherwise, you'll never be ready for your test tomorrow."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, ignoring May who was cooing over how cute we were. I was happy and nothing could ruin my mood right now, not even that impending math test.

"Alright, I hear you. Can you show me how to do this one?"

...

Later that night, I sat in my room with my laptop in front of me, video chat open. Among my laptop was various math review material, the textbook and my notes. Obviously, it was a mess, but somehow, I still managed to find everything.

"So the answer would be 12, right?" I asked, tilting my head and looking at the boy in front of me.

There was a grunt of approval.

I clapped my hands together, elated. "I think I got this now!"

"I would hope so," Paul said. "You've been studying for a few hours now."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Looks like we're done for the night."

"Yup!" I agreed. "No more math until tomorrow. How was dinner?"

Paul let a small groan and I laughed.

"Reggie thought he'd try cooking tonight," he replied, crossing his arms and reclining back into his chair. "Clearly, he needs more practice."

"Think you can do better?"

"Let's not go there."

I grinned, amused. Turning in my own seat, I caught glimpse of the bright evening sky outside.

"Speaking of going places, want to meet me somewhere?"

Paul raised an eyebrow.

...

"Come on, Paul!" I squealed, hurrying over to the swings. "Let's go play on the swings!"

I could hear Paul's footsteps right behind me. Looks like I haven't lost him yet. Plopping myself down on the empty swing, I looked at Paul with puppy dog eyes.

Paul looked at me, then looked away and scoffed, but even without either of saying anything, he moved over to push me.

Letting out a gleeful cry, I enjoyed the momentum Paul had offered me. Paul, with a bored expression, took a seat on the swing beside me. The park was mostly empty by now, leaving behind the two of us. I swung happily on the swing for a while, Paul watching with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"This brings back memories," Paul whispered.

"It does."

"...are you happy?"

I dug my feet into the ground to slow myself to a stop. Looking directly into his eyes, I offered him a soft smile.

"Why wouldn't I be? I found my missing childhood friend, my lost love, my everything. I wouldn't want things any other way."

Paul stared at me with poker face silently.

I reached over to touch his arm gently. "Are you happy?"

Abruptly standing up, Paul stood in front of me, holding the chains of the swing I was on to keep it from moving. I stared, not sure what he was going to do. He leaned down, his breath tickling my ear.

"I'll let you decide."

He duck his head down, his lips meeting mine for a soft kiss.

The side of Paul that no one else saw.

Knowing him, this meant something, I meant something... to him. Just as I didn't need words to let him know what I wanted, he didn't words to tell me how he felt.

When he pulled away, a faint smirk was on his face as he turned and walked away.

I stared after his retreating back, the sunset casting his shadow my way. Admiring him for who he was, I knew others would recognize him as well, if he tried to show off. Perhaps he would have a chance at the basketball tryout. I would find out when time came.

"Hey troublesome, you coming?"

I hopped up, running after him before launching myself onto him, clinging onto his back. I could feel Paul's instant reaction was to hold onto me to prevent me from falling.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying my time with you," I declared, pointing forwards with one hand. "Onwards!"

I could feel Paul chuckle, but oblige.

With this ice cube, I knew things were always going to be unexpected. Just like how our relationship came back to be. Some things would turnout the way the were because he would try, and when he did, I knew he could accomplish anything.

Just another reason why I loved this purple haired boy so much.

 _\- A Few Days Later... -_

"Jack!" I exclaimed, grabbing the boy as he turned the corner. "How'd the tryouts go? Paul hasn't said anything to me yet."

Startled, Jack took a deep breath. "Geez, Dawn, way to surprise someone."

"So?" I asked.

Benga popped out, joining us. "Paul was good. Like, he was on the same level as we were. With a few practices with the rest of the team, he fit right in."

Taking in the response, my eyes widened.

"He's in?!"

"Yup," Jack said with a nod.

"Don't forget to cheer for the rest of the team, too, Dawn," Benga exclaimed, patting my shoulder. "Otherwise, it won't be fair."

I laughed, nodding. "Gotcha."

Giving them a wave, I hurried off in search of May, ready to share the good news. Looks like I just kept discovering hidden talents of his.

* * *

Hehe, fluff. Never can get enough of it.

I hope you guys like this! Look forward to see you all with the posting of the finale of Inspiration!

Until then~!

Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!

~Skitty13


End file.
